The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve. A valve is already known in which a guide diaphragm engages an armature connected to a valve closing element in such a way that with a central guide opening, the guide diaphragm engages the circumference of the valve closing element and guides it radially, while on the other side the guide diaphragm rests on a guide edge and guides the armature parallel to the core. However, assembling this valve so as to assure adequate good centering of the armature and the valve closing element with respect to the valve seat requires excessive time and hence is not cost-effective.